Shadows of Heaven
by Gundamyte
Summary: During the years of peace,cities in the sky glowed peacefully along side the stars. People had their own happiness, & their own sorrows. But soon we will have to once again share the flames of war. Massacres begins, with fatal innocence.


Shadows of Heaven.  
  
((Don't own GW.))  
  
CH.1  
  
He was driving home late again, at times he wondered why he took the stupid job in the first place? Sure it pays great, but what good is money if you never have the time to spend it? But that's not important, what's sad is the fact that he hasn't shared a meal with his family for over 6 months now. His daughter probably forgot what he even looked like.  
  
These thoughts filled his head, but as Wufei was drowning in his thoughts (that's leading to absolutely nowhere BTW) the serenity of the scenery was shattered as he suddenly heard a loud "honk" as another car crashed right into his at 200km per hour, driving his car right through the fence of the highway and down the steep hills of mount 'Qing Long' (-- place doesn't' really exist, I think). The driver was obviously drunk.  
  
Around 7 minutes later, Wufei woke up in a field under the mountain. He saw his car, surrounded by journalists and policemen. He looked around, and saw a teenage boy crying. "Oh my god.I can't believe.I didn't mean to!" He wailed. "I can't believe I've killed someone."  
  
Wufei got up and walked towards his car. He gasped as he saw himself, sitting in the driver's seat. Apparently, there must be something wrong with the airbag, since he looked like he had smashed his head, hard, on the steering wheel. (which would explain the mass bleeding) "Am I dead?" He muttered.  
  
"If I had a dime for every time I've heard THAT!" A voice behind him yelled. "Ofcourse you're dead. Does it look to you that you're still living?"  
  
Wufei:..........  
  
"You still have a chance, just quickly get back into you soon-to-be corps in less than 5 seconds or less. Or else you are then officially deemed DEAD!"  
  
Wufei remained silent, he's not sure if he should believe her or not..and then he asked. "What about you? Are you a ghost?"  
  
"Would you hurry? I'll tell you if we ever meet again." She said as she pushed him back into his body.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A month later;  
  
Wufei woke up in a hospital room, if it wasn't for his surroundings, he would've been sure that all that has happened was a dream. He looked at the calendar "July 9th" about a month after the night of the accident. The door opened, a doctor walked in "Good morning, how are you feeling?"  
  
Wufei: . I've been unconscious for a.month now?  
  
Doctor: Don't worry, you don't have any serious injuries. You've hit your head pretty hard on the steering wheel. We'd almost have thought that you were dead, but then, it was strange, almost supernatural, your pulse just.came back. Anyways, you should be able to leave the hospital today. You were very lucky, but make sure to never hit your head again.  
  
Wufei: Are there any words from my family?  
  
Doctor: .......... sorry.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Wufei thought that what the doctor meant be "sorry" is that no one ever came to visit him. But then he can't really blame them, after all, he barely sees them anyways. 'Once I get home.' he thought on his way home. 'I'm going to make sure to spend more time with my family than I do with work.'  
  
Wufei got off the taxi and headed towards home. On his way back, everything along the road seemed a little 'trashed', something just didn't seem right. Wufei tried to ignore the scenery and headed up the hill, where his house was. By the time he got there, the whole town was in shambles and ashes. He found his house, a pile of shingles laid beneath the partly blown off roof. He opened the beaten down door, and walked inside the yard. The trees and flowers of the once beautiful garden were now stained with blood. Wufei continued on, hoping to find any sign of life, for he refused to face the truth that was already there. That was.until he found a note attached to the doors that lead to the inside of the house. He unfolded the paper, read the note, and tore it to a thousand pieces. The imperial army had sent him a bill, for the price of the bullets that were used to kill his family. He stood still, as if he was paralyzed, not sure of whether he should start yelling at the sky or start breaking stuff. Of course all of the above is useless. Wufei knew what he wanted, and he is quite familiar with the desire for revenge, but what can he do? All he did was miss a month, and now, he doesn't even know who massacred his entire city, his family. Just then, a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"They've been 'cleared off' by Peacecraft's thugs." She said. By then, he finally allowed himself to believe. 


End file.
